El humo
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: ArgentinaxChile. AU. Martín Hernández es un cirujano con una vida normal y rutinaria, pero oculta un secreto: una hora antes de los crímenes en serie, el asesino le manda un mail con el nombre, trabajo y futuros sospechosos. Manuel acaba de llegar al país e intentará descubrir tanto al asesino como en qué está involucrado Martín.
1. Uno

Antes que nada: No aseguro una continuación más allá del capítulo dos.

El texto del principio no es mío, son fragmentos del último tomo de Death Note.

* * *

"_¿Vas a matarme?_

_¿Realmente piensas que está bien hacerlo?_

_Puede que sea justo que Kira sea arrestado... [...]_

_Pero..._

_El mundo todavía está podrido._

_Todavía queda mucha gente podrida... que debe ser eliminada..._

_La gente aspira a la felicidad, todos tienen ese derecho._

_¿Por qué un grupo de gente podrida tiene que arruinarlo todo así como así?_

_No es una casualidad._

_Siempre va a ser así mientras exista gente podrida. [...]_

_El mundo ya había caído al punto más bajo posible... la gente estaba podrida..._

_La gente lo único que busca es la felicidad... pero si lastiman a los demás para obtenerla... ¿Merecen seguir viviendo realmente...?_

_El mal solo genera más mal, la gente maligna cada vez hace cosas más horrendas..._

_Los débiles se infectan de esa maldad y se pudren... llega un punto donde creen que eso esté bien..._

_La gente maligna y podrida..._

_Tiene que ser eliminada. [...]_

_Todos tienen derecho a ser felices, todos tienen que poder serlo._

_Uno no puede obtener la felicidad embaucando, o usando la violencia, mucho menos asesinando... nadie tiene derecho de arruinar la felicidad del otro... Yo le mostré al mundo que tenían que considerarla felicidad de los demás y ayudar a que todos la consiguieran. [...]_

_El mundo está podrido... los gobiernos, la justicia, la educación... ¿Ya no queda nadie justo en este mundo?_

_¡Alguien tenía que hacer algo!"_

―Es como una película ―Dijo el adolecente detrás suyo― es tan emocionante como aterrador.

Se oyó un golpe seco y una exclamación sórdida. Probablemente alguien lo haya golpeado.

―¿Y eso por qué? ―Se quejó.

―No podés pensar así...

―¿Por qué no?

Hubo un silencio en el cual el rubio se dedicó a tomar otro sorbo de café caliente y de mala calidad, a espaldas de aquellos dos jóvenes que discutían desde el punto en que la sociedad les inculcó la moral.

―Uh, nada. Mejor volvamos que ya deberíamos estar en el cole.

Lo siguiente fue ignorado por el Hernández. Terminó su café con la sensación de estar frecuentando demasiado los lugares de comida rápida que tanto odiaba. Es decir, el café que compraba en el chino a la vuelta de su casa sabía mejor. Agua de la alcantarilla sería probablemente más saludable.

Pero, necesitaba ese descanso, ese gustito entre dulce y amargo que le dejaba el café barato. Disfrutaba de los pocos ratos libres que tenía oyendo conversaciones ajenas de gente sin importancia. Enterarse de los problemas de los demás a veces podía ser divertido. Burlarse de ellos en silencio porque tu vida es mejor, suele subir el autoestima. Sin embargo, no era el caso del Hernández. Él sabía que compadecerse de las desgracias ajenas y compararlas con las suyas no lo haría mejor persona.

Arrugó el vaso de telgopor y lo dejó olvidado en la mesa mientras bajaba las escaleras del local. El cartel de _abierto las 24 horas _titiló sobre su cabeza al salir y respiró el aire fresco de un día totalmente rutinario. A paso lento, tomó el camino más largo hacia su trabajo, consiente que una de las avenidas estaría totalmente cortada.

Tal como lo predijo. ¡Cuatro patrulleros! ¡Increíble! Pensó que un simple crimen no llamaría tanto la atención. ¿Será porque siempre creyó que la policía es completamente inútil? Muchas veces se había preguntado por qué no había seguido una carrera periodística o policial si eso era su pasión.

Corrupción. Ésa era la respuesta. Odiaba demasiado ese accionar de las personas con poder y no quería ser víctima ni testigo de ningún caso de corrupción. Tampoco caer en ello, porque si era sincero consigo mismo, Hernández no es más ni menos que un ser humano común y corriente.

Como todo ser humano común y corriente, tiene sus secretos. ¿Qué haría una persona sin secretos? Morir de aburrimiento. La vanidad te obliga a ocultarlos, la curiosidad a descubrir los ajenos. La bondad a ayudar a quienes guardan secretos oscuros, la maldad a usarlos en su contra. ¿Qué sería del mundo sin secretos?

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente de la escena, de los policías, de la corrupción y la vanidad, la bondad y la maldad, a una distancia de dos o tres cuadras, sacó su celular. Fue directamente a internet, a su correo.

_**Asunto: **__(Sin asunto)_

_**De: **__ElHumo _

_**Para: **__M_Hernandez _

_**Mensaje:**_

_Pablo Zabala. Vendedor de bijouterie en la feria de la plaza de San Isidro junto a su novia. Muere el día viernes del día 21 del mes 12 del año 2012 a las 0.00 horas de la madrugada por asesinato. El caso no se resuelve. La novia, compañero de cuarto y ex novia son las sospechosas principales._

Ya lo había leído tantas veces... ese fue el primer mensaje. Luego vinieron los demás... Los mails le llegaban una hora antes de que los crímenes fueran cometidos y ni una vez habían tenido una sola predicción errada.

No le dio vueltas. Él sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Porque sabía perfectamente de donde provenían los mensajes aunque no tuviera ni una sola prueba para demostrarlo. Y muy dentro de él, le aterraba demostrarlo.

Guardó el aparato en el bolsillo. Ya no quería ver los mensajes, no necesitaba saber quién sería la próxima víctima. No quería tener la conciencia llena de voces que le gritaban que podía haber salvado a alguien. Él no podría haberlo hecho.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, encajonarlos bajo llave para que no pudieran ser encontrados.

Empujó la puerta del hospital, exhalando como si de un suspiro pudiera sacarse el peso que recaía sobre sus hombros.

―Hola, Martín ―Saludó la secretaria con una sonrisa cansada cuando lo vió entrar al hospital.

―Hola, preciosa. Te ves radiante hoy... y todos los días también, pero hoy en especial. ―Le guiña un ojo, agarrando unos papeles que tienen su nombre en letras grandes y colores aburridos.

―Ya empezaste... ¿Qué quieres?

―Que mala onda ―Su tono fue el de un puchero, mas su expresión seguía siendo la misma, concentrada en las palabras que le indicaban qué tenía que hacer hoy y a qué pacientes debía operar. ―Solo porque estoy de buen humor y se me dio por halagar a mi linda secretaria pensás que te voy a pedir algo. Eso es cruel...

La venezolana lo miró levantando una ceja, con cierto recelo.

―¿Y se puede saber por qué es que estas de tan buen humor? ―Inquirió, ordenando su propio papeleo.

―Ya consiguieron suplente. En resumen; ¡Tengo mis vacaciones! Ja, yo creí que iban a tardar más...

―¿Vacaciones? ¿Te pediste una licencia por "estrés" solo para tener vacaciones? ―Cuestionó casi indignada.

―Shh, que no se te escape... Es que sí estoy algo estresado... y trabajar en el hospital te da amigos doctores, y a veces cuando te deben favores...

―¿Encima el certificado es falso?

―Bueno, no "falso", pero tampoco sufro exactamente de estrés...

―Ay, Martín... ―Negó con la cabeza, volviendo a lo suyo.― No tienes remedio...

―Bueno, ¿Qué operaciones tengo hoy? ―Preguntó para sí mismo firmando el último de los papeles, dejando todo sobre el escritorio de la chica.

―Hoy hubo bastante movimiento en el hospital. No te he dicho, ¡Trasladaron el cuerpo de un crimen para aquí! Así que, suertudo, hoy sí que es tu día. Todo el personal está ocupadísimo en la autopcia, hay puros médicos forences dándo vueltas... ―Le contestó ella, contándole.

―¿El que se murió acá a la vuelta? ―Inquirió.

―Sí, el mismo. ¿Cómo sabias? ―María levantó la cabeza con desinterés.

―Está cortada toda la avenida... tuve que dar toda la vuelta para llegar ―Le explicó.― Che, pero espués hablamos, ¿Dale? Tengo que irme.

―Claro, que tengas un buen día ―Le dijo formalmente, ya que le daba lo mismo.

―Damos por comenzada la reunión. ―Habló el rubio en un español truncado. Su acento quedaba extraño mientras intentaba buscar las palabras correctas que no eran de su idioma natal. ―Voy a ir directo al grano. Estamos tratando nada más ni nada menos que con un asesino en serie. Ahora prosigamos al perfil psicológico que la señora Sánchez nos va a presentar.

Manuel levantó la mano tímidamente.

―Señor Gonzales, ¿Tiene algo que agregar? ―Preguntó el inglés.

Manuel se aclaró la garganta. Sentía los ojos de todos clavados en él.

―Sí. Usted acaba de decir que se trata de un asesino en serie, pero en ningún momento nos ha dicho cual es la serie que está siguiendo...

―Es una serie que consta de dos partes. La primera, muy común, lo menos original que te puedas imaginar: asesinar solo "a los malos" ―Explicó el Artigas, haciéndo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos. ―Bueno, pero la segunda parte... ―Éste negó, sin adelantarle nada al nuevo.

El castaño asintió. Era suficiente de lo que necesitaba saber por ahora.

―Pero lo que tiene de particular ―Añadió la psicóloga Sánchez― Es que se me ha complicado bastante poder deducir su perfil psicológico. Lo único en lo que pude pensar es que... llamémosle A, por asesino... lo único que pude sacar de la personalidad de A es que es muy obsesivo. Obsesivo en cómo no deja ni un solo rastro, ni una sola huella en la escena del crimen. Obsesivo con la limpieza, si se puede decir, ya que no hay una sola gota de sangre fuera de lugar. Las víctimas no tienen relación entre sí, ni siquiera en los crímenes que cometieron por los que A los asesinó. Hay probabilidades que A sea un asesino psicópata. Estoy segura que A es alguien con buena educación y buena formación académica, muy cultural, y sus crímenes quizás se deban a un deseo de venganza por algo que sucedió en su niñez o adolescencia. Si analizo bien cada caso, cada muerte por particular, puedo sacar de esto que él, cuando jóven, se sentía frustrado por ser más inteligente que los demás. Esto es común, ya que...

Manuel dejó de oírla. Nunca le gustaba saber la parte hipotética de la infancia de los asesinos, ya que rara vez tenían razón. En cambio, la descripción llegaba a ser más acertada, pero nunca certera.

―Eso es todo lo que pude deducir. ―Concluyó ella.

Todos los presentes reflexionaron sobre el caso en silencio, cada uno sacando sus propias conclusiones. Manuel era probablemente el único que fingía estar pensando. Se llevó una mano al cabello, para acomodarlo, terminando por entretenerse tironeando mechoncitos del pelo, mostrando su nerviosismo.

No es que fuera inútil, pero él era el único que no tenía acceso a toda la información, ya que recién había llegado al país y ya le habían encomendado este caso, donde nadie sabía qué hacer ni por donde empezar.

―¡7 muertos y ni una sola pista! ―Gruñó de repente el peruano, rompiendo el silencio.

―Lo sé, estamos en una situación complicada... ―Aceptó el rubio inglés de cejas pronunciadas, tratando de hacerse cargo de la situación.

―Tú viniste aquí desde Inglaterra para resolver el caso, "uno de los mejores del Scotland Yard" dijeron cuando te mandaron, ¿Y? ―La rabia se reflejó en sus ojos. Estaba realmente enojado.

―Señor Prado, le pido por favor que no mezcle su vida personal con el trabajo. Sabemos que Francisco Burgos Torres era un viejo amigo suyo y ya se comprobó que el hecho de que haya sido víctima fue por su relación con los traficantes y fue solo una casualidad que ustedes se conocieran...

―A mi no me importa. Casualidad o no, resolveré el caso y pondré bajo arresto a ese tipo "A", como les gusta llamar a ese pedazo de mierda... ―Casi exclamó, con voz áspera y las lágrimas escociéndole los ojos.

―Bueno, pero no va a servir de nada. Solo hará que lo releven del caso. ―Escéptico y cansado, Kirkland se puso de pie, tratando de pensar si olvidaba algo para dar como finalizada la reunión.― Ah... ―Recordó― ¿Quién de ustedes irá a traer los datos de la autopsia?

―Iré yo ―Se ofreció Sebastián, con ansias de salir de aquel cuarto cuya aura de tensión y malos augurios lo estaban aplastando. Era inmensa la desesperación que se podía transmitir. En su rostro se veía claramente como se estaba lamentando de nuevo por haber escogido esta carrera.

―Ve, trae los datos cuanto antes...

―Sí, tengo un contacto en el hospital. Me lo entregarán en seguida.

―¿Y?

Sebastián frunció la boca, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego, bebió un poco de su té con leche.

―Nada. Seguimos en la misma.

―Ah... ¿La autopsia no dijo nada?

―Nada... ya me pudrí de hablar de trabajo... contame vos, ¿Cómo andás? Últimamente por el trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo libre para vernos...

―Sos vos el boludo que no se cruza a verme ―Forzó una sonrisa. Por jebús, vivían en frente. Ignoró aquel detalle, contestando la pregunta.― Yo estoy joya, algo cansado. ¿Viste que logré que me den unos días? Voy a boludear hasta hartarme y de paso quiero hacer un curso.

El argentino hizo una pausa, bebiendo su estúpido café. Odiaba el café de este lugar. El mismo lugar. Y aún así, seguía bebiéndolo con tanta frecuencia...

―¿Curso de qué?-―Preguntó el otro rubio, mirando por la ventana del segundo piso hacia la cuidad.

―Para hacer cirugías más complejas. Es como una maetría... Así me pagan más.

―Pero vos estás bien económicamente... Tenés suerte. Por ejemplo, Miguel vino desde Perú con unos compañeros para investigar el caso y uno de sus amigos fue víctima. Como vino para acá no tiene mucha plata... y Manuel, el chileno, es nuevo y no tiene un peso el pobrecito...

―Qué mala leche lo del peruano. Y lo del otro también, supongo ―Se había hecho el sorprendido, sabiendo de antemano quienes habían sido los asesinados. No hacía falta que su hermano se los nombrara para confirmar que ya no caminaban entre los vivos.

―El inglés me estresa mucho. Vino porque estaba en ese coso del Scotland Yard, como en las películas de... no sé, Sherlock Holmes... y como resolvió bastantes casos de crímenes lo mandaron para acá...

―Dijiste que no querías hablar de tu trabajo, boludo, y es lo que estás haciendo. ―Le señaló Martín, terminándose el café.

―Cierto. Perdón, perdón... ―El Artigas le sonrió con pesadumbre, desviando la mirada en seguida de los resplandecientes ojos verdes del contrario.

―Estás pálido. Andá a dormir a tu casa, estás hecho mierda.

―No puedo. Tengo que llevar el informe de la autopsia enseguida ―Se puso de pie rápidamente. El tiempo pasaba volando cuando estaba con su querido hermano.― ¿Te acompaño al hospital?

―No, gracias. Me voy a quedar un rato más acá, todavía están con el tema del caso y hoy terminé rápido casi todo lo que me compete, así que...

―Ok. Me voy rapidísimo que me van a matar. ―Se despidió, perdiéndose de vista entre las mesas de gente comiendo porquería, gente feliz sin preocupaciones.

Se quedó un rato más, observando desde la ventana el mundo como sí él no fuera parte de esa realidad. A través del vidrio, podía ver como historias se entrelazaban, como criminales morían y cómo criminales mismos los mataban. Todo era tan divertido como confuso. Y aterrador. Cómo había dicho ese pibe la última vez que escuchó una conversación ajena.

Un rato después, volvió al hospital, tomando de nuevo la ruta más larga para fijarse si la avenida seguía cortada.

No, no lo estaba.

Qué rápido se olvida la gente de los muertos.

Martín sacó su celular volviendo a revisar su correo. Ningún mensaje. Ya lo sabía.

Suspiró y deseó adelantar dos días, para poder tomarse sus preciadas vacaciones. Al menos le gustaba llamarle así, ya que no iba a descansar...

Cuando María le dijo con ese acento venezolano, que tanto adoraba, que se habían suspendido todos los turnos que no eran urgentes para darle importancia al cadáver que llegó esta mañana, el rubio casi salta de júbilo al enterarse de que tenía el resto del día libre.

Volvió a su casa, con la intención de echarse a dormir una siesta. Pero ni bien se sentó en su cama, algo le llamó la atención. Viejos libros de misterio y asesinatos.

Ja. Jaja. La realidad era más complicada. Solo los casos imperfectos se resuelven, y resulta que no son para nada interesantes. La historia que todo el mundo quiere saber es la del crímen perfecto, la cual nunca será contada, ya que de un crímen perfecto no se descubre al asesino, sino deja de ser perfecto. ¿Y quién contaría la historia de la investigación si el crímen es perfecto?

Un buen asesino es el que no asesina. Porque la muerte que comete pasa tan desapercibida que se siente como si jamás hubiese ocurrido.

No era el caso de A, como lo llama su hermano, o mejor dicho, el de El Humo. Él era el único que lo sabía, de eso estaba seguro.

¿Por qué El Humo? Se puso a pensar.

Porque mata... en algunas personas es más rápido, en otras no. El humo se ve de un color grisáceo, oscuro, hasta a veces negro, mas luego desaparece. ¿A eso quería referirse? Quizas. Además, el humo nace del fuego, el fuego destruye, quema, incendia... deja heridas.

¿Un pirómano psicópata, asesino en serie? Martín rió sin gracia.

No, él sabía que no era un pirómano.

Además, ninguna víctima había muerto incendiada...

Mmm... tampoco es psicópata. Aún. ¿O sí?

A, o El Humo, piensa en sí mismo como alguien que imparte la justicia, ¿No? No. No lo hace.

Martín se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama, sin pensar en el futuro. Tampoco en el caso. Después de todo, no era de incumbencia.

Una llamada lo despertó. Atendió adormecido, refregándose los ojos.

―¡Martín!― La voz de su hermano se oía desesperada. ¿Cuando no?

―¿Si?

―¿Me haces un favor urgente? ¡Urgente!

―Sí, sí ―El argentino bostezó, refregándose los ojos. En realidad no le importaba.

―Me olvidé unos papeles arriba de la mesa del comedor de casa, ¿Podes ir a mi departamento y traérmelos? Es importantísimo.

―Pero...

―Confío en vos. Gracias.

Y cortó.

Sebastián Artigas realmente parecía desesperado, tanto que no le dejó otra alternativa.

No quiere ir. No quiere ser testigo, ni sospechoso, ni nada en realidad. Él no quiere participar de eso, quiere ser el inevitable espectador. Invisible espectador. El asesino lo había elegido a él para que hubiera un testigo, uno que eligiera hablar, intervenir, o no hacer absolutamente nada. Pero no era tan divertido quedarse callado, tenía sus consecuencias. Comenzaba a ponerse paranoico, tenía mucho miedo de que descubrieran los mensajes que le llegaban. ¿Y sí lo confundían con el asesino?

Él quería quedar afuera.

Resumiendo el tema, el argentino no quería tener contacto con el centro de investigación. Mantenerse al margen, como una de las ocho millones de personas en el mundo que pueden ser tanto como el asesino o víctima era una mejor idea.

Se mordió el labio con molestia, puesto que ya estaba cruzando al departamento de en frente donde vivía su hermano.

Bisveó desde un costado, asegurándose de que no hubiera mucha gente.

Todos estaban adentro en el, lo que supuso, cuartel. Bueno, no. Le gustaba llamarlo cuartel, como lo hacía su hermano, aunque fuera una mierda con ambiente asqueroso donde solo se pasaban informes de gente asesinada. Qué divertido. No pensaba meterse ahí.

De todas formas, avanzó hacia la entrada general y le preguntó a un chico si trabajaba con Artigas. El jóven, con carita aniñada y razgos duros pero infantiles, ladeó la cabeza como si no reconociera el apellido o simplemente fuera un idiota. Se inclinaba mayormente por lo segundo.

No importa. Puso su mejor cara de galán, usando su rostro bonito para conseguir lo que quería. Sólo porque era necesario.

―Err... sí, trabaja conmigo ―Respondió finalmente.

Acento. Chileno. Boludo.

Esas son las tres palabras que se le cruzaron por la mente. Era tan solo un estudiante, que probablemente no supiera mucho de la vida. Ignorante en su inocencia, extranjero en un país muy diferente al de él a pesar de compartir un lado. Dudoso y nervioso. Martín lo analizó en seguida, sabiendo que no era el tipo de personalidad con la que se sentía a gusto para tener un amigo, o lo que sea.

No es como si tuviera muchos amigos.

No es como si quisiera tenerlos.

―Ah, bueno. ¿Serías tan amable de hacerme un favor? ―Y sonrió― ¿Le podrías llevar estos papeles a él? Tengo entendidos que son muy importantes...

El castaño bajó la vista a los papeles y exclamó un "ah, la autopsia", antes de agarrarlos torpemente.

―Yo se los llevo, no te hagai problema.

―Muchas gracias...

―De nada―Auriculó el chileno, pero Martín ya se había marchado.

Manuel seguía con vista en la puerta y los papeles en la mano, aunque habían pasado diez minutos desde que el rubio se había ido.

Así que era el hermano de Sebastián Artigas. Cuando conoció a su compañero, pensó que su belleza no la encontraría en ningún lugar. No belleza en sí, sino la excentricidad, la elegancia de su ser, su inteligencia, la forma correcta de gesticular y de modular cada palabra pegaba a la perfección con sus hebras rubias pálidas y sus ojos color miel.

Ahora que había conocido a su hermano, todo eso era nada. No sabía nada de él, pero parecía tan inteligente como Artigas, y era incluso poseía una hermosura inigualable. Era hermoso. No tenía el cabello tan claro, lo que le daba vitalidad a su imágen, a pesar de que aparentaba ser algo mayor que el Artigas. Y sus ojos. Había quedado embelesado con sus ojos verdes. Había visto el infinito de un estallido entre colores.

Sí, Manuel no podía quitarse la poesía de la cabeza. Conformaba parte de su alma.

―¿Llegó mi hermano? ―La voz apurada lo sacó del ensueño extraño que estaba teniendo. De hecho, casi lo asustó.

Apretó los papeles sin darse cuenta, antes de relajarse y entregárselos.

―Hum... ―Le extendió la bolsa.― ¿Qué es?

―¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

―Martín. ¿Por?

―Curiosidad. Se me olvidó preguntarle. Vamos.

Se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones por segunda vez en el día. No se sentía de ánimos para trabajar, mucho menos ahora que se sentía poético. Era como si esos ojos le hubieran abierto el flujo de inspiración, justo en el momento en que debía concentrarse en su trabajo.

Ahora se venía la parte tediosa, y en su opinión, algo complicada.

―Gonzales ―Lo llamó Itzel, con unas hojas en la mano ―Tú que eres el nuevo, ¿Ya viste alguna de las fotografías tomadas de las escenas del crimen?

―De éste no, pero si le preocupa que me pueda traumar o algo así, ¡Ya vi muchas de esas! Por algo me especialicé en este tema. Ya poh no creai que me sorprendo fácilmente.

―Mmm... eso se puede discutir.

Ella forzó una sonrisa, tan solo de compromiso. Lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, y Manuel se acomodó en la silla.

Le pasó la primera foto. A Manuel se le hirió el orgullo, porque luego delo que acababa de decir, le dieron nauseas.

―¿Mata a solo personas malas pero hace esto? ―Preguntó sin poderlo creer realmente.

―Tampoco es el primero. Es lo que algunos asesinos podrían llamar "una obra de arte". Pero sí, es como tú dices, si lo miras en retrospectiva, no tiene gran sentido...

―Lo mires por donde lo mires no tiene gran sentido ―Contestó.

El cuerpo de quien había sido la primera víctima estaba desnudo. Su piel se exponía a la luz tenue que entraba por la ventana de ese 21/12/2012. En su cuerpo, perfectamente escrito, decía en inglés _"Es sabido que los rubíes absorben el color y, lo expongas al color que lo expongas, va a seguir rojo. La sangre no. La sangre también suele ser negra." _Todo escrito en el cuerpo, con letra perfecta. ¿Con qué? No, con sangre sería muy común. Una hermosa caligrafía delataba que probablemente fue hecha con un cuchillo. La piel estaba rasgada con precisión alarmante, dejando a la vista el mensaje enrojecido que, a pesar de lo hinchado del cuerpo, se leía a la perfección. El mensaje comenzaba un centímetro, según el pie de foto, medido a regla, desde la clavícula, terminando a un centímetro del sexo, también a una distancia de un centímetro. Continuaba debajo, como si el cuerpo fuese una hoja con renglones. En ningún momento la letra variaba, estaba perfectamente calculado.

―¿Qué significa la frase? ―Preguntó, dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

―No lo sabemos. Tenemos suposiciones pero, puede significarse cualquier cosa. Desde un acertijo hasta una frase que le gustó al asesino y quiso escribirla, darla a conocer. Es bien sabida la frase de los rubíes, pero ¡Ah! Me pone impotente no poder sacar nada de esto. Debes ver los demás, por más horrorosas que te parezcan.

―¿Hay más frases? ―Inquirió, aceptando las otras seis fotos que le alcanzaban.

―No. El resto son... dibujos. Habilidosos dibujos.

―¿Sobre...?

Ella se estremeció. No obtuvo respuesta, mas pudo verlo enseguida con sus propios ojos. El de la segunda imagen correspondía a la siguiente muerte.

La creación. Eso lo supo en un santiamén. Un hombre y una mujer, una serpiente enrollada entre los pies de la pareja. Adán y Eva, dedujo. Manzanas los rodeaban, como si cayeran del cielo, como si lloviera la fruta prohibida. Todo dibujado con un objeto punzante y una mano experta en el pecho del cadáver. Lo curioso, y desagradable a la vez, era que cada manzana era puramentre roja. Debajo de la imagen indicaba que algunas manzanas eran apuñaladas, profundas heridas que luego fueron decoradas para parecerse a la fruta, mientras otras eran simples recortes de piel.

Dejó rápidamente esa foto y pasó a la siguiente.

Monstruos. Con dientes afilados y ojos saltones, un dibujo bastante infantil y hasta tenía un toque caricaturizado. Se asqueó, le daba verdadera impresión verlos ahí, _dibujados. _¡Eran cuerpos, por amor de dios! La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Los mounstros se fundían los unos con los otros, sin muchas lineas que dividieran una criatura de la otra, lo que creaba una imagen abstracta de ojos mirones, garras desgarrantes y lo que parecían ser escamas.

La cuarta era completamente diferente. El cuerpo colgaba de una de las vigas del techo, como si se hubiese suicidado. El cuerpo tenía quemaduras, como si lo hubieran marcado con un cigarrillo, pero los círculos eran mucho más grandes. Por ahí habían usado algo parecido, quién lo supiera. A Manuel se le revolvió el estómago al ver el cuerpo tironeado desde el cuello en el aire, con tales quemaduras. Tal vez no estaba tan preparado para esto como presumió. Debajo de la foto, decía que los círculos tenían el mismo radio que los centímetros que los separaban unos de otros. ¡Maldito psicópata obsesivo!

La quinta tenía un dibujo de salvajes. Caníbales comiéndose animales. Algo parecido a partes de persona estaban desparramados por el resto del cuerpo, como si eso ya se los hubieran comido. Había algunas plantas, como si le delimitaran el dibujo en un cuadro grotesco.

Basta_. Solo faltan dos fotos más_, trató de darse aliento.

La sexta imagen era un hombre con corona, un hombre horrible y deformado con expresión asquerosamente macabra. No tenía ojos y sonreía de manera cínica. Manuel se estremeció. Qué asco. Y como si fuera poco, el cadáver tenía en su mano derecha una corona, y en la izquierda un bastón dorado.

La séptima, la última, se trataban de hombres uniformados pero de símbolos que no supo reconocer. Estaban en perfecta fila, extendiéndose por todo el pecho, estómago, llegándo a alcanzar una parte de los muslos. ¿Militantes, quizás? ¿Militares? ¿Un intento de representar nazis?

Las únicas mujeres que habían sido asesinadas eran la segunda y la quinta. El resto eran hombres.

―Traumatizante, ¿Eh? ―Dijo su compañera.

―Bastante. Déjame pensar, esto tiene una relación...

―¿En serio? Yo ya tengo el cerebro tan quemado por el perfil psicológico que ya no quiero pensar. ―Se quejó.

―Es la vida. Empieza por la creación y va pasando generaciones...

―Sí, de eso nos hemos dado cuenta, pero hay algunos que no sé que tienen que ver. La primera, la tercera y cuarta son un misterio. También la última. Dios, esto va a volverme loca.

―La cuarta creo que representa... la extinción. Sí, la extinción de los dinosaurios, que son esos monstruitos... con los meteoritos, ¿Puede que las quemaduras sean los meteoritos? ¿Entonces por qué Adán y Eva? Ellos son de la biblia, pero la teoría de los meteoritos es científica...―Razonó Manuel.

―Es... una idea interesante ―Meditó ella, observando nuevamente las fotos.― Sí, puede que tengas razón con lo de las fotos tres y cuatro. Iré a planteárselo al resto. ―Se puso de pie, suspirando, agotada.― ¿Qué chingados...? ¡Mira que hora es! Agh, debería estar en mi casa descansando, no aquí.

―Ve tú, yo les digo ―Ofreció Manuel, fregándose los ojos.

―¿En serio? Ah, eres... ah, muchísimas gracias ―Dijo ella, desapareciendo por la puerta, dejando el cansancio flotando por el aire como para quien quisiera suspirarlo.

No le alcanzó a decir _de nada_ ya que la mexicana se había ido. ¿Era lento o todo el mundo estaba apurado?

_También debes dormir, Manuel, _se dijo al fregándose los ojos otra vez, con sueño. Pero primero lo primero; el trabajo.

_**Asunto: **__(Sin asunto)_

_**De: **__ElHumo _

_**Para: **__M_Hernandez _

**Mensaje:**

_Daniel de Irala. Político, en el senado, en la Capital. Muere el día martes del día 12 del mes de febrero del año 2013 a las 15.00 horas de la tarde por asesinato. El caso sigue abierto. No se resuelve. El ex novio es sospechoso. Martín Hernández lo sería, pero presenta una coartada._

Martín frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía que ser su amigo? Sí, él sabía por qué.

Marcó el número que sabía de memoria rápidamente. Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos. Varios tonos. Contestador. Llamó otra vez.

La inquietud no era nada comparada con la angustia que comenzó a sentir. Fue como una buena patada en el estómago. Se quedó sin aire por unos segundos al darse cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Llamó mil veces, hasta que alguien respondió.

―_¿Hola?_

―Soy yo, Martín.

―_Ah, Tincho, ¿Cómo estás?_

―Bien, bien. Te llamaba porque estoy preocupado.

―_¿Por? ―_Se oía divertido, alegre.

―¿Cómo que por? Me quedé pensando en lo que me dijiste. No podés estafar a toda esa gente así como así saliendo impune, te puede pasar algo...

―_Awww, ¿Estás preocupado por mi? Estaré bien. No es la primera vez que lo hago. Esta gente está acostumbrada a que los estafen y yo necesito el dinero. Sabes que mi madre está internada. No haría esto si no lo necesitara._

-No lo necesitás. Podés resolverlo de otra manera...

-_Sí, lo necesito. También te necesito a vos. ―_Hizo una pausa, vacilando―._ Vení esta noche. ¿Si?_

―No puedo. Hemm... pero voy mañana, a saludarte. A la tarde. ―Dijo triste, mirando el suelo.

Quizá si convencía a Daniel, el asesinato no se consumaría...

―_Dale ―_Se oía feliz. Como siempre.― _Te espero con mate y chipás._

―Sí.

Se despidieron y Martín se mordió el labio, gesto nervioso e infaltable en él. Si no podía evitar la muerte de su amigo, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Darle el gusto de ir a visitarlo, de sonreírle y darle falsas esperanzas. Sí, eso se oía prometedor.

Mentira.

Sonaba asqueroso.

Era terrible.

Apagó el velador con cierta nostalgia, recordando a los que ya no estaban y los que ya no iban a estar. Porque si no los recordaba, nadie lo haría.

La gente es muy hija de puta como para ir a un cementerio y poner rosas en todas las tumbas, pensando en la vida que cada individuo tuvo. A nadie le interesa.

Y a Martín tampoco.

Aunque, de vez en cuando, le gusta recordar a los muertos. Lo hace sentir vivo.

Pero nunca puede estar seguro durante cuánto tiempo lo estará.


	2. Dos

Martín observó el bisturí de diamante* en su mano.

Se sentía como la primera vez que había experimentado con un cadáver en la universidad. La morgue aceptaba que se llevaran cuerpos no reconocidos ni reclamados por nadie para poder aprender a hacer los cortes de manera precisa, dañando el cuerpo lo menos posible, para revolver y hacer lo que era necesario para salvar una vida y volver a cerrar la herida.

Sin embargo, Martín no salvaba.

Martín asesinaba.

La sangre ya no chorreaba por el filo del metal. Se que se encontraba casi seca, limpia.

Hoy era un día importante en su vida. Hoy, Martín Hernández perdió lo que le quedaba de su humanidad, al ver el yaciente cuerpo de su adorable primo muerto sobre la cama.

La parte horrible ya había terminado. No, no había sido verlo retorcerse de dolor por el veneno, ni mucho menos le había impactado la idea de que lo había matado él. Lo que lograba dejarlo sin aliento era el hecho de que no lo horrorizaba tanto haber cometido esos hechos, nunca había llegado el remordimiento. Simplemente, lo asesinó. ¡Era su primo! ¡Su primito querido!

¿Y qué era lo que sentía?

Satisfacción.

No por la muerte. No por la justicia. No por sus ideales. No por cualquier maldita razón que pudiera tener.

Cualquier profesional aseguraría que Martín tenía la mente más extraña del mundo.

Sonrió. La satisfacción la sentía por la sensación que aun lo recorría, el visturí volviéndose una extensión de su cuerpo, dibujando cada hermosa linea, cada curva perfecta, cada trabajado dibujo. Cada hilo de sangre que surguía de unas pequeñas gotas, seguía su punzante lapiz como un río rojo que persigue el brillo metálico que apaga y se lleva el líquido que mantiene rebosante de viveza el cuerpo muerto.

Daniel tendría el dibujo más bonito de todos.

Un hermoso paisaje y una catarata armada con la misma sangre caían en vertical sobre un montón de señores con galera y mujeres con abanicos. El tiempo le daba incluso para hacerle los detalles a los refinados abanicos de dama y los graciosos monóculos. Ironía. Le encantaba. Porque eran hombres del pasado, que así, representaban e_l presente. _Odiaba el presente tanto como le fascinaba ir modificándolo a su parecer.

La vida que cae en manos de la mierda de la sociedad. ¿No es un dibujo hermoso? ¿No es hermoso? ¿No es hermoso?

Y Martín se sentía pleno, dibujando, burlándose de los que no tienen la inteligencia suficiente como para interpretar su sencilla pero cifrada obra de arte.

Internamente, se preguntó si alguna vez expondrían cuerpos en un museo. Debían conservarlos para que no se pudrieran, porque vaya, la vida es tan complicada que te pudre hasta la tumba.

Por un instante, el rubio deliró. Sus ojos verdes vieron un pabellón de limpias baldosas crema, color que convinaba con las paredes más claras y las columnas blancas con detalles en espiral dorados, representando lo infinito de un barroco dentro de tonos y contextos renacentistas. Cadáveres algo verdosos, pero bien cuidados, serían puestos en exposición por los años de los años, siendo apreciados por los hombres sabios que sabían que La Mona Lisa era la Giocconda y que Caravaggio vivió tal cual sus pinturas. Y verían su obra de arte continuada, como las telas egipcias que se iban escribiendo con la historia... nada de papiros, rollos, hojas o papeles viejos, la misma escencia del cuerpo donde recidió la vida misma era la mejor caja para conservar un pedazo de sueño ideal de un artísta excepcional.

Un pestañeó quebró el fantacioso sueño. Basta. Eso no iba a ocurrir. Las personas eran lo suficientemente moralistas como para fingir que no se sentían morbosamente atraídos por sus asesinatos. Martín tenía la certeza de que mucha gente que se detenía en los semáforos, desviaba la vista hacia el diario que tuviera un titular con alguno de sus crímenes. Sabía que jóvenes como el que había oído cuando se tomaba su típico café matutino había por montones, atraidos (s) por la realidad que superaba a la ya increible ficción.

Y al Hernández le encantaba la sola idea de poner un equipo de investigación boca abajo (s) y enloquecer a la gente que se informaba leyendo o mirando las noticias, confundiéndoles la atracción que sentían por el crímen por el gusto propio al deseo de matar.

El ser humano puede haber avanzado todo lo que quiera, pero el instinto salvaje jamás desaparecerá.

Igualmente, tenía en cuenta la realidad.

Martín Hernández es un psicópata.

Sabía que cumplía las condiciones para serlo, todas las características impuestas por profesionales, por la ciencia que tanto apreciaba. Aún así, insistía en que los que tienen problemas mentales, la mayoría de las veces, solo poseen ventajas no reconocidas (s o sacar).

Como Leonardo da Vinci. Aristóteles. O Caravaggio. Este último, a pesar de haber asesinado y de haber pintado cosas horribles para su época, en este momento era uno de los más grandes pintores de la historia. Él sería algo así en el futuro.

Sería un humano aspirante a dios.

Sería un dios que inspiraría a otros humanos.

Así lo veía él, con su realidad claramente distorsionada, pero extrañamente razonable.

_¿Por qué tendría que verlo como los demás?_ La realidad que ven los demás es carente de cultura, de verdadero arte y, como si fuera poco, pobre. Ya nadie aspira a la grandeza. Necesitan vanidad, necesitan seguir adelante, tener sueños a gran escala y desear cambiar el mundo. Así se crea el progreso, el desarrollo, las revoluciones.

Por eso Martín Hernández acepta para sí, que ser un psicópata no está mal, sino que puede considerarse una ventaja.

Cerró la puerta sin llave sin dejar rastro de nada, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Y así era.

Nunca estuvo allí.

A Daniel de Irala lo mató el humo.

Y el humo desaparece.

Martín tenía su coartada, por supuesto.

―Pasá ―Dijo el hondureño, manteniendo la puerta de la parte trasera del local abierta.

Martín asintió, pasando.

―¿Luis Ángel? ¿Qué haces? ―Preguntó el boliviano con un par de papas fritas en la mano.

Los dos se quedaron helados.

El olor a hamburguesa y a frituras invadía el aire del silencio. Era asqueroso, Martín lo sabía y se repetía que estaba allí solo por "asuntos". Eran asuntos, ¿No? Odiaba el puto café del lugar, pero necesitaba ser frecuente. Necesitaba una rutina.

―J... Julio...

―Lo que pasa es que recibí una llamada de mi ex, nada linda la cosa, así que necesitaba fumarme un pucho, y Ángel, que es mi amigo, me dejó salir por acá para que yo le hiciera compañía en su descanso... ―Explicó Martín como si alguna de esas palabras fuera verdad.

Es verdad si lo crees.

―Ah... ¿Estás en tu descanso, Luis Ángel? Y yo aquí trabajando... ―Refunfuñó, aunque parecía más un puchero disimulado.

―S... sí, descansa si quieres, yo me pondré a trabajar enseguida, déjame hablar con un segundo con él, ¿Sí? ―Habló rápido y nervioso.

―No, dejá. Yo me tomo un café y espero a que termine tu turno, total hoy trabajo más tarde...

―A...ah, ok...

Julio miró a su compañero con extrañeza, bastante confundido por su actitud. Cuando el rubio de cara bonita y expresión despreocupada fue a hacer la cola para pedir dicho café, se le acercó a castaño.

―¿Qué fue eso?

―¿Q... qué fue q-qué?

―Estás muy nervioso, ¿Quién es ese chico? ―Insistió con curiosidad.

―Mmm… un amigo…

―Por tu reacción es un "amigo", no un amigo...

―¿Qué? Oh, no. No, no, te estás equivocando ―Sonríe, mas su sonrisa tiembla.

―Sí, claro... ―Respondió bromeando maliciosamente antes de irse.

―Mi turno acaba de terminar ―Fue lo único que dijo el chico, todavía con el uniforme de trabajo.

El rubio asintió, levantándose.

―Bueno, doy por sentado que me estás ayudando. Acordate que no te estoy obligando a nada. ―El hondureño asintió.

―Lo sé. Sólo... una cosa. ¿Puedo decirles a los demás que me gustas? No es cierto, pero ayuda a aparentar mi nerviosismo cuando hablo de ti.

―Claro. Tenés que aprender a mentir, eso ayudaría bastante...

―Lo intentaré. ―Su tono convencido relajó a Martín.

―Puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras, ya sabés. Y cualquier cosa, mi coartada es que me quedé fumando con vos en el descanso. Y todos estarán sorprendidos, porque nadie sabe que fumo. Entonces yo me hago el avergonzado, y pum, así de simple.

―Sí, por supuesto. ¿No sabían que Martín fumaba? Ah, dio'...

Martín vio en sus ojos lo que necesitaba. La devoción y admiración, mezclada con aquella atracción a la morbosidad a la que le había dado vueltas anteriormente, todo reflejado en aquella mirada pequeña y misteriosa. Su color avellana guardaba secretos, sus secretos. Ahora era _su _complice. Ese niño de apenas 17 años era todo lo que necesitaba por ahora.

―Tengo que ir a trabajar. Entonces, nos vemos.

―Adiós, que te vaya bien.

Manuel sostenía el té humeante en una mano la otra la usaba para leer el informe preparado por el Artigas. Estaba aburrudo, hace horas que miraba el mismo papel sin hallar nada más que letras que cuanto más las releía, menos sentido tenían. Soltó los papeles en la mesa, soltando un suspiro quejoso.

―No hay nada nuevo ―Criticó amablemente el chileno, dándole un sorbo al líquido oscuro y dulce de la taza.

―Sí, ya lo sé. Tampoco hubo nada nuevo en el caso, ¿No? Estamos donde empezamos. Una muerte más solo significa que estamos dejando perder más vidas.

―¿Y si...? Digo, si no podemos resolver esto... ¿Qué va a ocurrir cuando se le acabe la historia al asesino?

―¿A qué te referís? ―El uruguayo bajó sus papeles para centrarse en la conversación. No iba a seguir tomando mate, ya estaba frío.

―El asesino nos está contando su forma de ver la historia de la humanidad con los dibujos en los cuerpos pero, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando llegue a la actualidad? ¿Nos va a contar el futuro? Eso... ¿Qué wea va a ocurrir cuando termine su historia?

―Bueno... ―El rubio se acomodó los anteojos― primero, dios quiera que no pase. Ojalá lo atrapemos pronto. Pero de ser así... quizás pare... ―Dijo sin confianza.

―Eso espero ―Asintió Gonzales― pero sabes que es demasiado optimismo. Un asesino es un asesino. Encontrará su escusa pa' seguir matando. Una... nueva historia, probablemente.

―Mejor... me voy.

―¿Te llevo en mi auto?

El chileno negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo.

―No, me iré caminando. Quiero tiempo para pensar.

―Nos vemos mañana ―Fue la despedida de Sebastián antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa, despidiendose todavía perdido entre un mar de pensamientos, suposiciones, hipótesis, y qué hambre que tengo. Qué cansancio tenía.

Y mientras tanto, Manuel esperaba el ascensor. Se encontró con, ni más ni menos que Martín. Oh, el hermano de Sebastián. El chileno se puso nervioso, su vista volvía a ese par de luceros verdes que parecían brillar de júbilo en la oscuridad del pasillo apenas alumbrado.

―¿Hola…? ―Saludó el rubio, reparando su sorpresa con una sonrisa amable.

―Hola ―¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo? Lo irritaba. Se irritaba a él mismo. Es el sueño, se dijo. Es el sueño.

―¿Qué hacés vos acá? ―Inquirió saliendo del ascensor― Que linda sorpresa verte de nuevo.

―¿Eh? N-no, yo vine a trabajar con tu hermano.

―¿Querés... venir a tomar un mate a mi casa? ―Preguntó lentamente, indeciso.

―Bueno... aunque acabo de beber té en la casa de Sebastián, te voy a decir que sí ―Se tomó la libertad de sonreírle.

―Perfecto.

El chileno lo siguió e inspeccionó el departamento de Martín desde adentro. Era chico, bonito, pero estaba bastante descuidado. Pero... le gustaba la decoración. Cuadros hermosos, donde no reconocía al artista, aunque eso era lo de menos. Le daban luminosidad a las paredes blancas y aburridas, le ofrecían vida, alegría. La mayoría de los cuadros eran abstractos, pero había varios. Y un par de fotos a lo lejos. Y cosas tiradas.

―No paso mucho tiempo en casa por el trabajo, así que disculpá el desorden. Perdón... ―Martín dejó las cosas en el sillón, invitando al menor a sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa pequeña que había en un costado de la habitación.

―No hay problema.

Sin embargo, sí. Había muchas cosas desparramadas por ahí, pero nada relacionado con su trabajo. En mayoría se trataba de de ropa o basura desperdigada por el cuarto que logró ver de reojo, ya que se quedaron en la cocina, más limpia, con una mesa que tenía varias facturas a pagar.

―¿Mate, café o té?

―Humm... no, gracias, te dije que acabo de beber en casa de tu hermano.

―Ah, sí. Cualquier cosa que quieras, pedime. ―Le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta, preparándose lo que pensaba merendar tardíamente.― ¿Mi hermano y vos son muy amigos?

―No... pero solemos juntarnos a trabajar. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

―Los cerebros.

―¿Eh?

―Que piensan los cerebros, no la cabeza. Bueno, ya entendí el punto, ¿Qué haría yo sin mis asistentes? ―Bromeó, de buen humor.

Manuel sonrió, esta vez de verdad. La charla sin contenido, hablando de cosas normales, rozando lo corriente, le calmó esa molestia que sentía consigo mismo y esa presión de su vida por culpa del caso a resolver. La conversación siguió durante lo que se les fue el tiempo, Martín tomando mate y Manuel masticando una galletita de vez en cuando.

―Ay, ya es tarde ―Se quejó el castaño sin ninguna tristeza en su voz. Si fuera por él, sería un gusto quedarse hablando tan entretenidamente como hasta ahora con el argentino.

―¿Ya te vas?...

―No lo sé. Debería...

El silencio reinó en el cuarto, bañando con incomodidad el aire que los rodeaba.

―Y si yo... te pidiera que no te vayas... ¿Te irías igual? ―Soltó de repente Martín, inclinándose para acercar su rostro de inocente expresión.

―E-eh... quizá pueda quedarme un rato más.., ―Aceptó, totalmente bajo el hechizo del rubio.

―¿Podrías? No quiero causar problemas...

¿Era cosa de Manuel o Martín se estaba acercando cada vez más a él?

No, así era, ya que cuando el chileno se inclinó hacia adelante hiperventilando, anhelando que sus labios tocaran los de Martín, él rompió esa corta distancia.

No fue más que un simple contacto de labios, suave y tierno. Sin embargo, Manuel se alejó al instante.

Había algo amargo entre toda esa inmensa dulzura, algo que estaba mal aunque realmente quisiera besarlo. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era, ¿La moral? ¿Otra vez el sueño? ¿El puto sueño? ¿Por qué ya no podía disfrutar de nada?

―Ah, p-perdón ―Empezó a balbucear cuando su celular vibró con energía, emitiendo sonoros y ruidosos ritmos. Le dio la sensación de que llevaba sonando más tiempo.

¿Por qué tenía un ringstone tan idiota? Uno no se da cuenta de ese tipo de detalles hasta que lo hacen pasar vergüenza.

Fingiendo que eso no le importaba, contestó enseguida, para escapar del momento.

Pero Manuel estaba pensando ahora en otra cosa. Había algo en él que le parecía intrigante, algo que iba más allá de su físico y el empalagoso tono que utilizaba para hablarle, un sexto sentido que le gritaba que debía tender una escusa y volver otro día. Ese beso había sido extraño. Pero eso no le impedía perderse ahora en la idea de sus labios, los cuales miraba fíjamente cuando hablaba.

―¿H-ola?

―Manuel, ven AHORA . Hubo otra muerte. –La voz demandante tenía acento inglés. La reconoció casi instintivamente.

―¿Si? ¿A estas horas de la tarde? ―Preguntó todavía con la cabeza volando, alarmándose.

―Sí, ven ahora mismo.

Idas y vueltas, gritos y órdenes de personal desesperado se alcanzaron a oír a través del auricular del teléfono antes de que Arthur cortara.

―Me tengo que ir ―Avisó Manuel, entristecido.

―Trabajo es trabajo. ¿Pasó algo?

―Otra muerte. Después...

―Sí, después volvé. Cuando quieras. ―Le confirmó el argentino.

Manuel salió corriendo se metió en el ascensor, sin saber si la llamada sólo fue su ocurrente salvación o había arruinado el comienzo de un romance color de rosa.

Pues bien, eso habría que averiguarlo después. Ahora, el caso.

Tocó la puerta con una mezcla inmanejable de sentimientos. Sí, no eran horas de llegar de visita, pero esta vez no iba sólo con sus ganas de verlo.

Martín le abrió la puerta y lo recibió con una sonrisa.

―Eris sospechoso ―fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Se le escapó, de improvisto, antes que el hola que tal. No lo pudo evitar.

El otro pestañeó, confundido, perdiendo la mueca dulce y reemplazándola por una máscara fría.

―¿Cómo?

―Que eris sospechoso. El jefe de la investigación te ha puesto a ti como sospechoso por tu relación con la víctima y tu oficio.

―Esperá, ¿Qué víctima? ¿A quién mataron?

Manuel se guardó la sorpresa para sí mismo. No podía ponerse en evidencia, ya que él mismo comenzaba a sospechar de él, de su cambio al decirle esas palabras.

―A Daniel de Irala. Era tu primo lejano, ¿No?

Martín palideció ante los ojos de Manuel, quien de pronto, tuvo la impresión de que él no había sido. La manera en que los ojos del argentino brillaron de lágrimas no eran acordes en un asesino, para nada. No al de un psicópata. De repente se sintió mal de haberle soltado todo tan de repente. Las personas normales no procesaban la muerte como cosa de todos los días, se le olvidaba ser cuidadoso en ese sentido.

―Lo siento ―Intentó disculparse, meramente por formalidad.

―N-no... wow... esperame, no puedo, tengo... ―Tomó aire, sus ojos desenfocados. Las lágrimas no cayeron en ningún momento de sus ojos.― ...que sentarme ―Auriculó, buscando una silla.

Manuel terminó consolando a Martín. Él no paraba de repetir que podía haberlo salvado, puesto a que era el único que sabía sobre la corrupción que estaba cometiendo. El chileno le decía que no, que todos eran corruptos, que pudo haber sido cualquiera. Pero Martín no hacía caso. Martín se tapaba la cara y juraba maldiciones, entre lo que parecían ser gimoteos, Manuel se lamentaba por dentro por no saber decir palabras de aliento para cuando los demás lo necesitaban.

Nunca había entendido a la muerte ni el propósito de esta, el sentido indiscriminado con el que actuaba. Manuel se preguntó por qué existía, si todo tiene un final, ¿Por qué tiene que ser definitivo? ¿Por qué tan cruel? ¿Por se lleva a las personas que necesitan otros? ¿A madres a quienes sus hijos los esperan en sus casas? ¿A padres que trabajan duro para llevarle todos los días alimento a su familia? ¿A abuelos que deben enseñar y malcriar a sus nietos? Y si la muerte era tan cruel, ¿Por qué había asesinos que contribuían a su ya horrible labor? No lo entendía, jamás entendería la mente de un asesino. ¿Por qué la muerte natural no los mataba a ellos? Bueno, conocido dicho es que _yerba mala nunca muere_.

Al rato, Martín pidió perdón. Le preguntó si quería un remís o algo. Manuel asintió y le pidió pasar al baño antes de marcharse, esperando a que llamara al auto.

Seguía pensativo, por lo que se lavó la cara como si el agua pudiera sacarle las neuronas para dejarle, de una maldita vez por todas, la mente en blanco. Eso nunca ocurriría. Vagamente se preguntó, entre las miles de interrogantes que se hacía constantemente, quién había sido su antepasado. Qué cosas malas había echo para que Manuel pagara todo con su mente. Su cerebro que jamás se detenía, su maldición, su perdición, no lo sabía...

Lo vio reflejado en el espejo, en las grandes ojeras que rodeaban los ojos que alguna vez habían sido hermosos, llenos de energía y entusiasmo por el estudio. Habían. Ahora no era más que el ojo y su iris de color apagado.

Hubo un segundo, donde lo consiguió. Se quedó en nada mirando su rostro, sin pensar en nada. Luego, su cabeza lo traicionó y volvió a maquinar tan rápido como comenzó a latirle el corazón.

Había una cosa que siempre había mantenido la chispa en Manuel Gonzales. Eso que siempre le sacaba el niño interior que él creía que había muerto hace años, una cosa que guiaba la vida sin que ni siquiera se diera cuenta.

La curiosidad.

La curiosidad, que ahora mismo lo obligaba a mantener la vista fija en algo negro dentro de la bañera. Corrió la cortina, encontrando un maletín con tenía un candado, y por qué diablos había un maletín con un candado en el baño. Sin pensarlo, se puso a juguetear con el candado entre sus dedos, preguntándose si la llave podría abrirse como en las películas, con una hebilla de mujer o un alfiler. Supo que no, que eran tonterías.

Si el maletín estaba ahí, entonces la llave también lo estaría. O no. Quizá la tenía Martín.

Como no había lugar dónde ocultar una llave en este baño, salió. Abrió la puerta en completo silencio, oyendo que el rubio hablaba por teléfono, seguramente pidiéndole el remís. Tenía poco tiempo antes de que cortara la llamada. La habitación estaba al lado y se detuvo en el umbral.

¿Vas a sucumbir de nuevo a la curiosidad? ¿O vas a dejar que te consuma hasta que te deshagas? No sabía, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Su mirada dio vueltas por el cuarto y las ansias de abrir ese maletín eran cada vez más grandes. No le bastaría con preguntarle a Martín que había, Manuel tenía que ver todo con sus propios ojos.

Entró a la habitación sin pensarlo, buscando la llave. Rebuscó rápidamente, si Martín lo encontraba no sabría como explicar lo que estaba haciendo. Maldita curiosidad insana.

No había rastro de la llave a simple vista, pero no se animaba a buscar en los cajones. No le hizo falta. Algo hizo _crack _y Manuel se dio vuelta violentamente, asustado. Martin no estaba en la puerta. El murmullo de su conversación seguía en la cocina.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse, pero cuando intentó seguir adelante, volvió a escuchar el sonido. Levantó el pie y lo volvió a apoyar. El sonido venía de la madera.

La levantó con cuidado y dificultad, hallallando la llave.

¿Qué mierda tenía el maletín para esconder la llave debajo del suelo?

Su interés se hacía cada vez más grande. Volvió a acomodar la madera y huyó al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y arrodillándose frente a la bañera: abrió el candado.

Su decepción fue enorme. Sólo eran las herramientas de trabajo de Martín, un bisturí, paños y algunos productos de limpieza especializados en su doctrina. Cosas de médico. Sin embargo, algo seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Por qué guardarlo así? ¿Por qué ocultarlo de esa manera...?

Sí, se estaba negando. Negando a creerle a la voz que le gritaba "¡Es él! ¡Es él el asesino!".

―La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿Sabías?

Manuel pegó un respingo y la llave se le escapó de la mano, cayendo estrepitosamente en la bañadera. Se giró lentamente, sintiendo una mezcla de nerviosismo y miedo que lo volvía loco por dentro. Le sudaban las manos y su corazón latía como si hubiera corrido una maratón en tan solo un minuto.

Se quedó callado, atento a esos ojos verdes que lo observaban como si fueran de alguien ajeno a Martín. Las esmeraldas cautivadoras ya no estaban allí; parecían reemplazadas por el frío metálico de un diamante teñido en sangre verde, brillante, misteriosa... y aterradora. Y tan encantadora como su sonrisa.

―L-lo siento.

Manuel lo sentía de verdad. Si no hubiera sido por el irremediable deseo de meterse en lo que no le incumbe para saciar sus ansias de lo oculto, no se encontraría en esta maldita posición. Rápidamente, comenzó a ver las alternativas que tenía para huir de allí. Ansiaba más que nada volver a su casa, tomar una taza de té de limón y mirar la televisión hasta que le pudriera el cerebro y olvidara lo que ocurrió. Ojalá pudiera pudrir su cerebro, pero era lo más valioso que poseía.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió, entonces a no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentía como un gato a quien le habían cortado la cola y limado las uñas, desorientado y sin ningún arma.

¿Nungún arma?

Ah, claro, que tonto era a veces.

Agarró el bisturí de atrás suyo. Solo lo usaría para escapar. Tomar el primer teléfono y llamar a sus compañeros. Quizá Sebastián estuviera en su casa, entonces podría ayudarlo.

La risa de Martín lo sorprendió.

―No te preocupes, no mato gatos, los cuido. Y me gustan los gatos curiosos. Pero no puedo tenerlos acá, es cruel mantenerlos en el edificio. ―Se encogió de hombros y volvió a dirigir la mirada a él― ¿Por qué no bajas eso? Es caro.

Manuel no reaccionó. Frunció el ceño, pero no cambió de posición.

―¿En serio creíste que soy el asesino?

―Acaban de matarte a tu primo. Una persona así no está riendo a los cinco minutos de saber que murió. Y la llave estaba escondida. ¿Por qué esconderías la llave debajo de la madera del piso si son solo cosas de trabajo?

Martín dejó de sonreír. Se volvió a encoger de hombros.

―Sos igual que mi hermano. Todo tiene que tener gran explicación. Bueno, si querés saber, ya sabía lo de la muerte de mi primo. ―Sacó el celular, tecleando rápidamente― El asesino me manda las víctimas. Simplemente no quería ser testigo ni meterme en nada, por eso no dije nada. Me da igual. No creí que iría a afectarme. Pero sigo sin querer meterme en esto... Y lo del maletín es porque le cambié el candado. Antes tenía uno que necesitaba una combinación de números, pero lo cambié por el de la caja fuerte porque era más seguro. Le puse el candado ahí por los rumores de robo en el trabajo. ¿Tenés idea de lo que sale un bisturí de diamante? Dios, que quisquillosos son los investigadores. Y bueno, la llave de ahí debería ser la de la caja fuerte, pero se me olvidó que le cambié el candado.

Manuel bajó el "arma", soltando un suspiro. Claro, el nuevo, el estúpido, el apresurado... se sentía idiota, por lo que volvió a guardar el bisturí y se apresuró a salir por la puerta, cabizbajo.

Al pasar por al lado de Martín, lo escuchó decir:

―Es imprescindible desconfiar de absolutamente todo. Lástima que sos tan inocente.

Manuel sintió una aguja clavarse en su brazo y, viendo todo borroso, olvidó lo que era la vida durante unos instantes.

* * *

Nota: El bisturí de diamante no está hecho de diamante sino de metal, se llama así por el tipo de bisturí no por el material.

Los comentarios siempre apoyan 3


End file.
